


Choose your Glucose Guardian! - Ushijima Wakatoshi Ver.

by sparklesparklekoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu as glucose guardians, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Tendou best boy, Ushijima is a soft boy, Ushijima loves reader, but - Freeform, fluff if you squint, its complicated tbh, reader loves Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesparklekoushi/pseuds/sparklesparklekoushi
Summary: Ushijima; The stoic but caring typeWill you choose this route?[Yes]❤            [No]Congratulations! You are now ready to start the game!
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Choose your Glucose Guardian! - Ushijima Wakatoshi Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a 7 part series AU based on the Haikyuu!! Captains, I will be linking the others to this and the other parts when they are finished

**_Ushijima; The stoic but caring type_ **

_**Start the story?** _

_**[Yes❤]**_ **_[No]_**

_Enjoy!_

_ You don’t even know how you got here. _ You were in bed, in a really really oversized shirt with nothing under it. But no, nothing had happened prior to that. You were snuggled up to none other than Japan's volleyball ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi. A movie was playing in the background, probably The Princess Diaries for the nth time during the week. It was a normal occurrence, at night you would find yourself in one of his jerseys or snuggly shirts that were at least 2 times bigger than you, snuggled up to him watching the same damn movie or some other teen flick until who knows what hour.

He would fall asleep faster than you would, but you wouldn't have it any other way this way, you could stare at him lovingly without having to hide it. This way you could admire his peaceful features in contrast to how cold and stoic he looks when he is awake. He doesn't snore, but sometimes you'd catch him sleep talking about volleyball if you're lucky enough. When that would happen you would giggle and smile at what you would hear. But then again, you shouldn't be feeling this way at all…

After all, these were against unspoken rules…

The unspoken rules of being a  **_sugar baby_ **

Yes, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ace of the Schwieden Adlers, was your **_sugar daddy._ **

Yet why did you feel this way?

Maybe it was the way he held you close, like you were something to protect. Or it was in the way he actually smiled when he was with you. Was it the fact that he wasn’t much older than you either? He was only 27 and you were 21, not much of an age difference there and that made you bond, you could say, even closer. 

Another thing is that Ushijima would never do anything you wouldn’t consent to. He knew his boundaries and knew how to respect your space. In fact, he was more of a friend at this point than someone who was supposed to be spoiling you nonstop. He just appreciated your company while you loved his company. You didn’t need fancy gifts or anything lavish, you honestly just wanted him. You, if you were to consider him as a friend, really wanted to take things to the next level. 

But then, who were you to be anything but a plaything to get bored of? You were just a university student, an art student at that. You were just an expressive mess who was in love with someone who truly isn’t yours. You weren’t poor, in fact, you had a stable internship at an art gallery and your boss says you would make it big someday. You sell cute art and it's fun and fulfilling, so why were you in this situation. 

_ It was another day at an art fair, but this art fair was somewhat different. You weren’t at some anime convention or anything like that, you were selling your original art at a local art fair. You were all dressed up as this took place at a fancy gallery. It was fun, but then this was sort of a test of how much you would sell. You were honestly scared, since this could be a stepping stone to becoming a recognized artist.  _

_ Some people had bought your art pieces and it made you happy, you didn’t really know how to price things at first, but your art teacher at your uni had helped you throughout the whole process, in fact, they were the reason you were here now. You were seated at your table, taking a break from talking to all these people when you were approached by a red haired man who seemed to be in the same age group as you. _

_ Woah, that's cool, wish I was this big at that age…  _ _ you thought to yourself.  _

_ He smiled at you when you met each other's eyes, “Excuse me, but would you happen to know the artist of these paintings?”  _

_ He was pointing in the direction of your most prized painting, the most expensive one at that. It was your definition of love at that time, a whimsical, beautiful thing.  _

_ You nodded, “Yes, that would be me.” _

_ He smiles a little shocked, “Woah that's cool, how old are you? Aren’t you too young to be here?” _

_ You knew he was joking as you both laughed, “For the record, I’m 20. So no, I don’t think I'm that young to be here.”  _

_ He nods in respect, “I’m Tendou, Tendou Satori. I’m actually asking about the painting for a friend.” _

_ “(l/n) (y/n). If I may ask, who is willing to buy my painting?” _

_ “I am.” A deep voice says sending shivers down your spine. _

_ You looked behind you to see a tall man who seemed to be the same age as Tendou. And as much as you hate to admit it, he was really good looking.  _

_ You learned when talking to him that he was Ushijima Wakatoshi, and the Ace of Japan’s men's volleyball team. Soon enough he asked you to make him another painting… but that didn’t go that well at first.  _

_ Some things had happened and your family disowned you completely as you shifted to a full time art major. You argued with them constantly recently as they never supported you… And I guess going to local art fairs proved that you would not listen to them… so a few days later you were disowned. You didn’t know what to do, but you did have enough money for now, to last through the semester.  _

_ Eventually however, you had to call Ushijima to tell him about how you would not be able to produce his painting anytime soon. He had been talking to you for a while now, about mundane things like your lives. He thought you were a breath of fresh air and that was when he suggested it.  _

_ You were hesitant at first, but he reassured you that he would never do anything that you didn’t like. So you agreed to his somewhat proposal.  _

So just like that, it's been a year since that has happened. In all honesty, you could walk away from all of this now as you can stand on your own feet and all that. But Ushijima wouldn't let you go. He would always say that he wanted you to stay with him until you finished college at least or he would make other excuses. 

You just wish he would do that out of the fact that he wanted to love you for you, and not because you were some fragile girl. 

That night, you couldn’t take it any longer. Your thoughts piling up and eating at you were causing you to think of crazy things, so in the middle of the night, you left his house. You wandered out in his old shirt and some leggings as it was a cold night. You brought your phone but put it on airplane mode so you could listen to music. It was going to be a rough night for sure…

Ushijima stirred awake to find you missing from his arms. He was extremely worried. He tried calling you and giving you some time, but as 30 minutes passed and you didn’t answer, he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to find you. He heard you crying a few nights ago, and he wondered why. He thought that he might not be giving you enough art supplies or something, but he wanted you to tell him. So he hinted these things at you through the way Tendou had taught him. 

He was honestly sick of this no feelings and strings attached relationship. He truly wanted to love you, but he was scared that you didn’t see him as anything more than a person to talk to, or dare he say it, a friend. He called up Tendou to help him and his friend sighed over the phone saying; “You better make her your girlfriend after this or I’m going to make her my sugar baby.”

That was enough of a push for him to find you and do what's right. 

It was getting late, and both males had no hint of where you had gone. They had checked almost everywhere. That’s until Ushijima had realized that there would be a place you would 100% be in, the art gallery where you first met. It would be open until this time as it was open 24/7… plus, you interned there. He sent a text to Tendou to meet him there as he ran over to the place. And there you were, headphones in, about to enter the building. He came up to you and enveloped you into a hug, a hug that made you feel loved. 

“Be mine.” He says as your eyes widen.

You’ve never felt so happy in your entire life, and with that, you shared a kiss under the moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Links:
> 
> Oikawa; The weirdly annoying but lovable type
> 
> Yuzuru;The smart but asshat type
> 
> Daichi; The powerful, dominant yet soft type
> 
> Michimiya; The supportive, loving type
> 
> Ushijima; The stoic but caring type  
> [You Are Here!]  
> Kita; The mysterious and cool type
> 
> Kuroo; The funny and laid back type


End file.
